Mario's Grand Clash
by LegendofMinds
Summary: In the world of Nintendo, the Mushroom Kingdom is celebrating its 200th anniversary. However, the Lord of Doom creates a machine causing multiple video game universes to collide with each other! Now, Mario, Luigi and some new friends must work together to defeat the Lord of Doom and bring peace to the world of Nintendo!


Mario's Grand Clash

A _Mario _Story

Written by: LegendofMinds

_**Note: I do not own Super Mario or any other brands. All video game brands belong to their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 1: The Special Day**

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the Toads came out of their houses and said their greetings to each other. Some of them were talking about the ceremony Princess Peach was hosting to honor the kingdom's 200th anniversary. Toadbert was in charge of sending out the invitations to all the citizens. After a long morning, Toadbert finally reached the final house, Mario's house. He rang the doorbell and was waiting for him to open the door. And in just a blink of an eye, the door opened showing the kingdom's savior.

"Oh, hi Toadbert. I see you have a letter for me today." Mario welcomingly stated.

"Why yes I have, it is an invitation for a ceremony that will be hosted by Princess Peach." Toadbert welcomingly said while giving the letter to Mario.

"Why, thank you, I will be there as soon as I can." Mario said while walking back inside.

When he closed the door, he quickly opened the letter and read the note that Princess Peach left for him. After reading the letter, he went to Luigi's room to notify him about the event.

"Hey Luigi, there is a ceremony going on at Peach's Castle tonight and they humbly invite us to the party." Mario proudly said to his brother.

"Is Daisy going to be there?" Luigi asked him. Luigi has had a crush on Daisy for many years, when they met in Bowser's Castle during a mission to save Peach, Luigi found Daisy as Bowser's slave and when they defeated Bowser, the brothers took Daisy home with them. Mario quickly reread the letter to make sure.

"Yes, she will be there." Mario announced. Luigi then quickly ran into his closet and changed into his fanciest clothes and got ready. "Then I will come with you!" Luigi happily said. They then went outside and called their Yoshi.

"Yoshi, we need you!" And with that, the green, adorable Yoshi popped out of the pipe and arrived at the house. "Yoshi, yoshi!" said the excited Yoshi. Then they climbed on the Yoshi and raced to Peach's Castle.

**Chapter 2: At the Party**

When they arrived at the castle, the first thing Mario did was that he took Yoshi to the reserved Yoshi Parking Zone, served for the "carriers" with VIPs onboard. Then Mario and Luigi walked inside the castle and were greeted by Toadette at the entrance.

"Welcome to the party! If there is anything I can help you with, meet me in the Celebration Room at the center of the castle." Toadette welcomingly stated.

"Thanks, but I think we are going to be fine." Mario said while grabbing the information card from Toadette's table. The ceremony would begin at 8 o'clock, so Mario and Luigi needed to find a way to pass the time. Luckily, the party had everything, snacks, games, karaoke, everything. So the brothers headed around the stations until it was time for the ceremony.

At the stage, Princess Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadsworth and Toadbert were about to begin their speech. "Thanks for coming everyone," Peach started off. "We would like to celebrate our kingdom's 200th anniversary with our recent victory against Bowser. "And we would like to thank the person who made this possible, Mario!"

At first, he was speechless, being recognized at the kingdom's 200th anniversary? He was honored. They walked over the Red Carpet and walked onto the stage.

"Thank you all for having me, it has been a great honor." Mario proudly said. "And I would like to start off-" Before he could finish, a large rumbling was heard underground. Everyone ducked low to the ground thinking its an earthquake. However, after about five minutes, a large hole showing a portal opened up sucking everything it can. Everyone screamed as they fell in the portal. Luigi was about to be sucked in and Mario quickly grabbed him, but the portal was so strong it sucked them in as they fell screaming.

**Chapter 3: New Worlds**

The first thing Mario could remember after finally waking up was seeing a room with a golden necklace on a stand. Then the necklace suddenly said with a voice like a wizard, "Mario, can you hear me?" Then Mario finally was able to speak out, "Um, yes?" The necklace then spoke as filled with glee, "Ho ho, I'm glad! Now you need to listen very carefully." "Ok." Mario carefully stated.

"The Lord of Doom created a machine that can be able to make multiple universes collide with each other in the space time continuum, and if the machine is not destroyed in 24 hours, then the machine will be so strong it will create a black hole and the world will end. But, if you destroy the machine in time, you will be able to go back to your universe. What do you say?" The necklace stated. Mario thought for a few moments before agreeing. "Okay, let's do it."

After that, Mario was then brought to a nearby village. After telling Luigi what happened after he finally woke up, they then saw a group of figures all talking to each other, realizing a form of civilization, Mario and Luigi then ran to the group.

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Team**

"Hello, my name is Mario, and this here is Luigi. Are you guys friendly?" The group looked at the duo. Then one person stepped out of the group and smiled. "Well guys, they are on the same mission as us." he said. "My name is Link, I am hero of Hyrule. And this is Kirby, Mega Man, Samus and Pikachu." Mario was glad to hear that the group was on their side to help defeating the Lord of Doom. "Well, do you know how do we get to him? Mario said. Link pointed at the tower in the distance. "See that tower? That is his lair. If we can get to his lair and destroy his machine, we can go back home."

"That sounds easy for me!" But, Link put his hand on his shoulder and warned him of a threat. "You didn't let me finish. On the bridge to his lair, there is a dragon occupying the bridge capable of showing whoever tries to walk on the bridge's greatest fears. So be warned."

Mario looked at the tower and looked at his friends. The threat that will face him that will determine the fate of the universe is in his gloves. Finally, he declared with his famous catchphrase, "Lets-a-go!" And so, the team ran off to face the dragon.

**Chapter 5: Facing the Dragon**

After a long way, the gang find themselves right in front of the bridge where they will find the dragon occupied. Each trying to keep their bravery up, Mario eventually walked on the bridge slowly trying not to wake the dragon up. But a piece of the bridge falls, alerting the dragon to Mario's presence. Mario eventually uses a Fire Flower left from his universe, but the dragon's skin was too strong for Mario's fireballs. The dragon then eventually lured Mario into a nightmare showing Peach being killed by the Lord of Doom. Mario was about to fall off the bridge, but then Luigi raged in revolt with a Mega Mushroom and fought the dragon. Luigi was able to stabilize the dragon into a friendly dragon. "Hello, my name is Dominick." The dragon said.

"I have been a slave of the Lord of Doom for years. Thank you for saving me." Dominick said before flying away into the sky. Mario was glad for his rescue by Luigi. "Luigi, you saved Mario!" He said. "No problem, bro." Luigi gladly said. "He is your brother?" Samus questioned. "He is one-of-a-kind, Mario proudly said before racing up the tower to find the Lord of Doom.

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Nintendo**

They finally raced up to the top floor, where they saw the Lord of Doom, looking at his machine. "Well, if it isn't the gang that I have been hearing about. Dominick told me about you before you shooed him away." The lord said. "We didn't shoo him away, he changed his environment." Link shouted. "Well, you have 5 minutes to break this machine before you all go bye-bye." The mastermind said before making his evil laugh. "Alright, Lets-a-" Before Mario could finish, the Lord of Doom grabbed him and held him. "You think that you can stop me, plumber? You may have been able to defeat Bowser, but I am way more powerful than that koopa! And I am more powerful than you." The Lord of Doom said. But then Luigi threw a rock at him and he looked to see Luigi with an axe about to destroy his machine.

"No one messes with my bro!" He then threw the axe at the machine. The Lord was able to scream "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" before dying in a huge explosion. After that, a portal, the same one that sucked them away, appeared. Then everyone started jumping into the portal going home. Before Link jumped in, he said to the brothers, "Nice having fun with you guys." Then it was the brothers turn to jump. Mario told him, "Ready to go?" Luigi, in response, stated, "As brothers." Mario, then jumped and said, "Lets-a-go!" before jumping in the portal with Luigi.

**Chapter 7: Luigi is Number One**

When they returned to the castle, all the Toads shouted in cheer seeing their savior has returned. "Mario saved us again!" one Toad shouted. But Mario knew he wouldn't get all the credit. "Wait, Luigi helped a lot. He was the one that can slay the dragon. He was the one that saved the universe. He… is the true number one." Luigi then hugged Mario in return as a thank you for his speech.

During the sunset, Mario and Peach were sitting together watching the sunset as they were having a picnic together. "The sunset does look beautiful, huh Peach?" Mario cheerfully said. "Not as beautiful as you Mario." Peach said before kissing him. After the kiss, Mario then shouted "Mama-mia!"

_The End_


End file.
